


[信条][未来主角x年轻尼尔]逆熵增性爱 (PWP, 419, 酒后乱交)

by WolfyChan



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Neil in the past, Rough Sex, Sex in toilet, Sex w/ Reverse Timeline, The Protagonist in the future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *背景：“很多年以后的你与很多年以前的我。”未来的主角为了给年轻的尼尔一点指引而来到过去，未曾想到在男厕所里碰见一个喝得烂醉如泥的金发小伙子。*二次设定：尼尔是Gay，主角是Bi且有BBC（Big Black Cock），发生在尼尔获得M.S.物理学位的毕业晚会后。*视角：尼尔视角为正向时间线。未来人主角的逆向时间线见尾注。逆向与正向的人无法交流，只能依靠留讯息，动作也是反的，所以是逆着时间线的倒转sex。*电影里说，过去无法篡改，祖父悖论不存在，所以他俩是命中注定要DOI！
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	[信条][未来主角x年轻尼尔]逆熵增性爱 (PWP, 419, 酒后乱交)

尼尔不知道他趴在男厕所的洗手台多久了。他昨天才拿到物理的M.S.学位，今天他的Department就举办了一个盛大的毕业晚宴，庆贺他那一届的同学毕业。因为在晚宴上喝了太多的酒，尼尔的脑袋痛得要爆炸，以至于他用手不断揪着自己的头发。在意识清醒的最后一刻，他好像记得自己状似一条死去的蛆对着马桶疯狂呕吐。

只不过，不知怎么的，他现在人并不在马桶前，他反而趴在男厕的洗手台前。 _难道是喝酒喝断片了吗？_ 他疑惑着想着，抬起头，只见镜子里的自己头发凌乱，衣衫不整，脸庞滴满汗珠。他摇了摇头，觉得浑身上下黏黏糊糊，仿佛沾了什么体液；四肢的关节还有点疼痛，屁股像被捅破了一个洞的纸一样，他自己都能感受到里头似乎有被狠狠开拓过的痕迹。

_有人和我做过爱？还是上过我？_

他猛地清醒过来，死死地盯着镜子里的自己。镜子里还残存着几滴刚刚溅射上去的灰白色痕迹，像洗手液混合了水珠凝固后的模样，又像某种体液。

直觉告诉尼尔，这个液体的痕迹或许能够说明些什么；可惜直觉也没有告诉尼尔，接下来会发生怎样怪异的逆转现象。年轻的男孩只是顺着他的第一感觉伸出手来，用指尖触碰那道痕迹。

忽然之间，一切都不一样了。世界开始往奇怪的方向运转。

尼尔从镜子的反射里，看见一个非裔美国男人倒着走进了男厕所里。说是倒着走并不很确切，那个非裔男人仿佛踩着太空步一样仿佛倒着向前走一样的向后走。尼尔还没来得及问他你这人怎么回事，就看到那个非裔男人的粗大的手放在他的背上，从下往上，一下又一下倒着抚摸着尼尔的脊椎。

就像魔咒那般，尼尔感觉随着他的动作，他的身体愈来愈不舒服了起来。那种感觉是震颤、酥麻、与酸痛的结合体，好似激烈的运动完一样的肌肉拉伸感。

 _难道这家伙就是专门来给我带来难受的吗？_ 他愤愤不平地想，却因为身体愈发燃起的燥热而无法说话。他记得他是想说点什么的，结果说出来的都只是“呃、嗯”之类的咳嗽或者呻吟与大量的喘气声，而那些声音随着非裔男人的逆向抚摸越来越严重。因为实在太过难受，尼尔的眼睛被迫半眯起，在他一半的视线里，尼尔看见自己脸蛋红润，嘴唇微张。他身上太热了，以至于他想像狗一样伸出舌头大口喘气。

那种难耐的灼热令尼尔心跳加速，而且加速的速度宛若几何倍增长了一般。他的屁股痒了起来，因为那些黏在他身体上的液体莫名其妙开始滑动了起来——而且是反物理学地动了起来！比如说，尼尔感觉到他腿部的某些水珠开始从下往上爬，紧接着他立刻看到身后的非裔男人把他的皮带一个一个解开，很快他的裤子就直接落在了地上。

非裔男人慢慢打开尼尔的腿间，然后掏出他还滴着残液的半勃性器（天哪，他竟然用射精过后滴着液体的性器侵犯他！），一边按着尼尔半开的屁股蛋，一边把那个性器缓缓插了进去。

 _等等，这样插进去可以不萎靡吗？BBC太厉害了吧！_ 尼尔还没来得及暗自腹诽，那根半勃的玩意就这么顺溜地沿着往回倒流的液体滑进了他的肠腔里。很快，尼尔觉得肠壁内莫名其妙清爽了起来，好像那些热热的、黏黏糊糊的液体又倒流了回去一样，而体内的柱状物则显著地膨胀了起来。

那玩意不但膨胀，而且很硬，很粗，直接把尼尔的肠壁完全打开。

随着性爱的进行，刚刚那种肌肉酸涩的感觉慢慢褪去了，而尼尔自己的家伙也渐渐从充满黏糊糊液体的内裤里起来了。尼尔因为巨大的玩意膨胀的时候呻吟了好几声，这巨大的玩意让他情不自禁夹紧了屁股。老黑哥的屌怼得相当用力，而且操他操得相当快。前列腺当然是被摩擦到了，非裔男人的东西真的很棒。尼尔趴在洗手台，一只手撑着冰凉的陶瓷面，脑袋埋进去了半个，金色的头发在粗暴的动作中乱晃，两边的雪白臀部分别被两只漆黑的手捏着。尼尔双腿大开，有些站不稳，肌肉震颤的感觉相当强烈。

随着非裔男人的动作，尼尔身上的劳累感不断消失，转而变成交媾的欢愉。尼尔的喘息声如浪潮一样一阵接着一阵。他眼睛向上翻，嘴巴大张着吐气，在余光里看到镜中自己淫荡的面容，紧接着爆发式的高潮到达了他的身上。

“呃，啊啊啊……！”尼尔惊叫了一声，高潮决堤般降临着，直接让他在没触碰前端的情况下射在了裤子里。他一边疑惑着自己究竟有没有这么快，一边感受着这前所未有的怪异高潮。理论来说，高潮都是由一个高峰与喘息还有接下来的疲软组成，尼尔却感到自己刚才还黏糊糊的内裤愈发清爽了起来，而他的前端也毫无软下去的征兆，仍旧渴求抚慰一样地高高挺立着，让他突然涨得非常难受。所以尼尔开始情不自禁扭动着屁股，趴在臂弯里高声叫道：“快点！摸我、然后操我！”

这样的喊叫当然让非裔男人的动作更加迅猛了起来。非裔男人坚硬无比的黑家伙在尼尔白皙中透着粉嫩的洞穴里来回进出。尼尔晃着腰部，感受着自己顶着内裤的前端酸胀又难耐。

“嗯、嗯……好大，真的太棒了……”感受着非裔男人健硕的大腿拍打自己臀部的声音，尼尔不由自主地低声叫了出来。

 _这好妙。_ 金发的年轻男孩情不自禁地想。 _这是他在性幻想里最经常出现的场景。_ 一个黑老哥的大玩意，在校园的男厕所里后入他，还让他头对着镜子，屁股朝着卫生间门口。这样一定每个路过男厕的同学都可以看到他丰腴的白臀部吞没一根粗大黑家伙的样子。一幻想到这里，尼尔的脑袋就如同被酒精重新灌满一样，整个人昏昏沉沉，又变得醉醺醺、轻飘飘了一样。

于是，尼尔主动把手往后伸，上半身趴在水池前的瓷砖桌上，下半身高高地翘起，并用手主动掰开他的屁股，方便让非裔男人更加开阔而方便地日他。

“%￥……&*！”那个非裔男人好像开口说了点什么，但是尼尔没有一句话是听懂的，毕竟那话就像被风吹走了一样乱七八糟。意识逐渐不清醒的尼尔觉得这个男人的声音相当性感，又低又暴躁，眼白处的红血管还有着野性的光芒。非裔男人，真棒！尼尔半站起身来，半起身，主动贴过去，处于一种被非裔男人抱在怀里的姿势；接着，尼尔又转过去与非裔男人拥吻。非裔男人的舌头猛烈地侵占了进来，尼尔的小舌苔紧随其上，最后是非裔男人率先离开这个吻。

那股醉酒的眩晕越来越严重。尼尔已经快分不清这是性的快乐还是酒精的麻痹。他眼前的世界开始天旋地转。他不知道他是谁，也不知道他在做什么。那个非裔男人的东西开始慢慢从他体内拔了出来，而尼尔看到自己的手正不断地帮他刚退出的黑色家伙进行着撸动的动作。尼尔的手法相当好，只不过顺序和他平常不太一样，尼尔先撸动着前端，然后用指尖轻抚着黑色的两个大球。

然而，这个动作不知怎么的，很快就引起非裔男人的不满。他好似有点困惑又有点愤怒地抓住了他的手，紧接着拍了拍他的肩膀。尼尔疑惑地抬起头，却看到随着那个男人向后继续走太空步的动作，尼尔自己的裤子也神奇般的一条条穿了起来。

意识不清晰的程度不断升级着，那股胃内的翻江倒海不知怎么的又回到了尼尔的腹部。尼尔浑身无力——这次的无力是真的因为身体不舒服，而不是因为燥热。非裔男人一步一步踏着奇怪的步伐把尼尔往男厕所的隔间里拖。

在靠近隔间的时候，非裔男人把尼尔重新半靠着放在厕所楼梯上。在把尼尔完全放好后，他蹲下身来，非常关切地盯着他了半晌，一张纸巾奇迹般的从垃圾桶重新粘在他的手上，而非裔男人开始替尼尔反向擦着嘴巴，只不过这个擦的方式只让尼尔觉得自己的嘴角越来越脏。然而，现在的尼尔根本没有精力去分辨什么脏或者不脏。他太难受了，胃里空空的，仿佛刚吐过一样。

在尼尔意识昏厥前的最后一刻，他的半眯起的眼睛里，看到非裔男人对他讲了一些难以辨认的语言，又在尼尔的上衣口袋摸来摸去，有一台从未见过的手机从他的上衣口袋飞了出去，飞到了一边的瓷砖上。

于是，非裔男人又迈着奇怪的倒退太空步，从厕所一寸寸挪动出去了。

而快要晕倒的尼尔的手往旁边一抓，抓住了一台简陋的小灵通。他残存地意识往上瞥了一眼，他因为醉酒而模糊得要命的视线根本抓不住什么别的细节。

尼尔只在小灵通第一条邮件的巨大发件人上，看见了巨大的一行字：

“本条信息由信条组织的创建者发送。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 尾注：  
> *正向时间线：未来人主角给了尼尔可以收到未来短信的小灵通，好让他能够完成信条的任务。但是主角穿越回来的时间不太妙，被在厕所醉酒尼尔缠住不让走，于是主角被迫和尼尔DOI，DOI完随便洗了洗脸就走了。  
> *最后，诺兰的想法很好，但是设定实际操作起来不是很严谨。比如逆向的人与不是自己的正向的人相遇的时候，他们的第一下触碰到底怎么运动，等等。  
> 但是嘛，PWP，爽就完事了。


End file.
